


A Thousand Suns

by orphan_account



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, breakfast making, it's just fluff, there's pretty much no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Laurent doesn't know how to cook and keeps waking Damen up at ungodly times in the morning, so he can make them breakfast. The rest of the gang drops by for free food. Damen finds that he doesn't actually mind that much.





	A Thousand Suns

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at like 4am this morning and did a quick edit just right now, so hopefully it's not too bad. I will warn you that it gets a little spicy at some parts, but I didn't think it was enough for a higher rating. Enjoy the mindless fluff and breakfast making.

The screen of the digital clock read 4:57am and Damen was just about ready to punch Laurent for waking him so early in the morning. Part of him thought his boyfriend did it on purpose because he knew how lightly Damen slept. Damen could hardly use this speculation as evidence, though, considering that Laurent always came back with a glass of water and a smirk. With that, there was nothing to prove Laurent was actually evil and wanted his boyfriend to be as sleep deprived as he was.

 

“Love, do you  _ really  _ need to get up right now?” Damen groaned, not opening his eyes as he felt the mattress shift with Laurent’s movements. “We have literally a half hour until we actually have to get up.” He thought he heard a snicker, but there was no response other than that. 

 

Vaguely, Damen heard some clattering from the kitchen and the sound of the refrigerator opening and closing; all of which, he was unconcerned about. The mattress dipped again and Damen felt a weight settled on top of him, nestled comfortably in the crook of his arm. Laurent’s head was just high enough on his chest that Damen could press a kiss to the top of his head with barely any effort. 

 

“Damianos, wake up,” Laurent whispered urgently, running a hand through Damen’s curls. Damen’s eyes shot open, arms curling protectively over Laurent’s form as he sat up as Laurent let out a startled yelp. 

 

“What? What is it?” Damen tensed then relaxed slightly after a quick glance showed no immediate threats. He registered Laurent’s breathy laughter, muffled in his shirt, and grumbled something horribly offensive in Akielon. Laurent, of course, understood perfectly and it just spurred on his laughter.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, lover,” Laurent got out, teasingly. Despite the thinly veiled jab, Damen relaxed further at the reassurance. “I’m hungry, though. Come make breakfast with me.”

 

Damen maneuvered Laurent in his arms, so they were face to face and gave him an incredulous look. 

 

“You woke me up before five, so I could make you breakfast?” Damen clarified, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. Laurent stared at him, pouting in the loosest sense of the term.

 

“Well, I did try without your help, Damianos, but there’s nothing I could heat up easily, and I figured you wouldn’t like to wake up to a half destroyed kitchen,” Laurent stated, sounding extremely reasonable for ass o’clock in the morning.

 

Damen closed his eyes, slumping back to the mattress and dragging Laurent down with him. Laurent huffed out a sigh, letting Damen hold him in place for approximately twenty seconds before becoming impatient and firmly smacking his boyfriend on the chest. 

 

“Alright, alright, calm down, sweetheart.” Damen sighed earning himself another hit with the petname. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and carried Laurent bridal style out of the bedroom, into the kitchen. Laurent squirmed in his hold, but Damen’s hulking form outmatched Laurent’s comparatively tiny frame. He set Laurent down on the counter and got to work, rubbing his eyes as he opened the fridge to peruse the items they had.

 

“Okay...waffles? Eggs? What do you want?” Damen asked over his shoulder, taking the eggs and milk out of the fridge.

 

“Pancakes. A lot of them,” Laurent said, “Nicaise is coming over and you know that Nikandros likes to stop by unannounced since Jord started working late nights and early mornings.” He said ‘Nikandros’ as if the word had killed his family and ruined his life. 

 

Damen rolled his eyes, stifling a yawn. Laurent and Damen’s best friend had never seemed to get the hang of getting along with each other. With proper motivation, though, they became an unstoppable force that terrified both Damen and Jord.

 

“Anything else?” Damen asked, easily pulling together the ingredients for pancake batter and mixing them. Laurent tapped a finger to his chin, pretending to be thinking about what he wanted.

 

“You,” Laurent settled on casually. Damen almost dropped the bowl of batter in shock. He stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes and was met with a genuine smile. Laurent hopped off the counter and tugged on the collar of Damen’s shirt, dragging him down to his level and mashing their lips together. It was not the most gentle kiss they’d ever shared, but Damen was too shocked to do anything but go with it. Gradually, it turned into a languorous make out session that had up with Laurent pushed up against the wall.

 

“And I’d also like some eggs. Over-hard,” Laurent continued after he pulled away, just as casually ducking out from under Damen and sauntering back to his spot on the counter. He almost made it, but Damen snapped out of his reverie and looped an arm around Laurent’s waist, tugging him back. He pressed their bodies together, Laurent’s back against Damen’s chest. Laurent didn’t even pretend to struggle, opting to melt into Damen’s touch and lean against his sturdy frame. 

 

They stayed like that for a long while, long enough for Nicaise to come storming in like an angry kitten and freeze at the sight of the two of them. 

 

“What the fuck? Have some decency. You knew I was coming over!” He screeched. Laurent narrowed his eyes, shrugging Damen’s arms off of him.

 

“You’re the one who barged in, dear nephew,” Laurent pointed out, moving to make the coffee after one last peck. “It  _ is _ our house. Plus, we weren’t even doing anything, really.”

 

Nicaise huffed, seating himself on a stool at the breakfast bar, watching the couple move around each other in perfect sync.

 

“Whatever. What’s on the menu today?” Nicaise asked, idly tapping his fingers on the counter. Laurent sighed.

 

“Pancakes, eggs, coffee. Maybe something else if Damianos decides to,” he answered, coming around the counter to sit next to his nephew. They chatted softly about little things in Veretian-- how Nicaise’s classes were going, if he’d made any friends, Laurent’s latest job. Damen would pitch in every once in awhile, maintaining their volume as he made eggs and bacon.

 

Jord arrived with a loud slam of the front door, hurried footsteps rushing into the kitchen area. Laurent and Nicaise stared at him with identical glares tinged with curiosity. 

 

“Hey, Jord,” Damen greeted, ignoring the dramatic entrance. “How do you want your eggs?”

 

Jord panted, a hand on his knee as he raised a finger. 

 

“Sunny side up, please,” he said after regaining his breath. “Is Nik here?”

 

Damen smiled and shook his head, plating Nicaise and Laurent’s eggs and bacon before starting on Jord’s. It wasn’t often that Jord stopped by, but when he did, it usually meant that he’d just gotten off of work and came to surprise Nikandros.

 

“Nope. He’ll probably be here in a few seconds, though,” Damen said. Not two seconds later, Nikandros burst into the apartment, strolling leisurely into the kitchen.

 

“Hey gu--” His eyes widened as they landed on Jord and there was a thump as Nikandros tackled his boyfriend, yanking him to the ground unceremoniously. He laid a loud, messy kiss on the side of Jord’s face and helped the poor man up, hugging him lovingly. 

 

Everyone rolled their eyes. They were all somewhat used to this type of shit considering Nikandros was always one for the dramatics and Jord was too kind and in love to deny him his fun.

 

“Hello, Nikandros,” Laurent deadpanned. “Damianos is making eggs. What do you want?” 

 

Nikandros grinned, “Scrambled!” and went back to showering Jord in his affection. 

 

After Damen had given everyone a plate of food and they’d gotten some coffee, he went onto the pancakes, making as many as he could at a time, so everyone got to eat their fill. He didn’t mind that the apartment was traditionally crowded during breakfast time. It was nice having company. Not that he didn’t enjoy having Laurent to himself all the time, but his boyfriend always glowed just a little bit brighter when Nicaise and Jord (and Nikandros, as much as he’d like to deny it) were around. Call him sappy, but if Laurent was happy, Damen was happy. 

 

“Who’s up for some hotcakes!”

 

He had about thirty on the plate and set it in a central area on the counter, so everyone could dig in. Grabbing a plate of his own, he piled on some pancakes and went to go sit down. Damen set his plate next to Laurent’s and casually picked Laurent up, much to Laurent’s annoyance.

 

“Stop it. You know you love when I do this,” Damen said to his slightly exasperated boyfriend. Laurent didn’t deny it and Damen sat on the stool, placing Laurent sideways on his lap so he could face Nicaise and tilt up to see Damen. He hugged him tight, so he wouldn’t fall. Nicaise made some gagging noises and Jord had a tiny amused smile on his face.

 

They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally bringing up something random to talk about. Usually it was Nicaise trying to pick a fight with someone (Damen) and the conversation would shift from English to Veretian, much to Nikandros’s annoyance.

 

“I can’t understand anything you guys are saying!” Nikandros whined as Nicaise rapid fired stingray facts at Damen. Honestly, even Damen had no idea what they were talking about anymore and chose to ignore the boy, smirking at Nikandros. 

 

“You’re probably better off not knowing, Nik. I bet Jord would teach you if you asked nicely, though,” Damen said, switching to Akielon with a wink. Nikandros blushed at the insinuation and Laurent smacked Damen’s arm. Jord looked between Damen and Nikandros, confused by the mention of his name and Damen’s evil look. 

 

“What?” Jord asked and three people shrugged, going back to their food. Nicaise was still going about something, but Damen couldn’t hear him. He was too busy getting lost in the softness of Laurent’s hair. What did he do to it? Or was it just naturally soft? He rubbed the silky strands through his fingers, playing with the longer hair at the base of Laurent’s neck. Laurent leaned into the touch, a satisfied hum spilling out of his mouth; Damen had discovered years ago that Laurent secretly enjoyed having his hair played with and did it any chance he could. 

 

Nikandros and Jord pulled Damen out of his thoughts as they got up.

 

“We gotta go, Damen, Laurent. Thanks for breakfast!” Nikandros called, dragging Jord to the door after putting their dishes into the sink. Damen waved as they left, elbow resting on Laurent’s shoulder. 

 

Nicaise got up, too, putting the now empty plates of Damen and Laurent into the sink and washing them without a word. Laurent watched his nephew fondly, smiling as he worked. Damen placed a kiss in Laurent’s hair and Nicaise mumbled something about them being absolutely disgusting and him having to go wash his eyes out. The boy finished quickly, keeping up his act, even though they all knew he really didn’t mind it all that much. Nicaise found it quite nice that Laurent had someone but rarely ever voiced it.

 

“Goodbye, nephew!” Laurent called after Nicaise finished drying the dishes, speeding to the front door to pull his shoes on. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Bye, Laurent. See ya, Damen,” Nicaise grumbled, opening and shutting the door with surprising gentleness. Then, there was silence.

 

Laurent yawned, seeming to regret getting up so early and Damen laughed, burying his nose into Laurent’s hair.

 

“You’re so cute,” he cooed.  Laurent pushed him away, hopping off of his lap. Damen followed Laurent back to their bedroom and pressed Laurent into the mattress when they got there, eagerly seizing his lips. Damen could finally do as he wished with Laurent and no one was around to judge them anymore. 

 

Laurent kissed back just as enthusiastically, used to Damen’s wholeheartedness, and twisted his hands into Damen’s curls, pulling a low groan from Damen when he tugged on them lightly. 

 

“You taste good,” Damen mumbled, sloppily kissing down Laurent’s neck and sucking on his collarbone. Laurent keened, letting out a pleased sigh.

 

“Ah, no marks, Damianos.”

 

Damen smiled, nipping lightly at the pale skin one more time before moving back to Laurent’s lips, licking into his mouth zealously. In one smooth motion, Laurent flipped their positions so Damen was on the bed and Laurent was straddling his hips, hands still buried in Damen’s dark hair. Somehow, he managed to do it without breaking their kiss and slowed down their pace to more of a languid crawl, not feeling like going too far. Damen followed easily, molding his hands to Laurent’s hips as they moved together.

 

Eventually they slowed to a stop, only pulling away enough so their mouths weren’t connected anymore. Laurent laid his forehead on Damen’s, their breath mixing intermittently. 

 

“I love you,” Damen murmured, wrapping his arms around his beautiful boyfriend and pulling him down so every inch of their bodies were touching in some way.

 

Laurent reddened, looking away from Damen’s bright eyes and laying his cheek on Damen’s broad chest. 

 

“I love you, too, Damen.”

 

Although he couldn’t see it, Laurent knew the smile on Damen’s face was more radiant than a thousand suns. They fell asleep together, content. 

  
  


(Later on, Laurent woke up with the sun high in the sky and cursed Damen for letting him waste the day away.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you made it this far :D I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://seamorered.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
